thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hershel's Land
Hershel's Land is a Minecraft series starring Nova and Danz which is based off the television show "The Walking Dead". In this series, the duo role-play as characters Rick and Shane as they set off to build a replica of Hershel's Farm Series History The series was closely based on The Walking Dead as Dan and James, skinned as Rick and Shane respectively, aimed to recreate Hershel's Land. They completed building his barn and house, while they also made other things like a sheep pen, chicken pen, and a house for Nova's pet cats. A notable moment from the series was when Nova later made an Iron Golem named Hank, claiming that it was Rick's brother. Later in the series, Hank was slain by Dan's alter ego Rick for sleeping with Lori. Nova and Dan later had the opportunity to play with Chandler Riggs, the young actor known for playing Carl on The Walking Dead. He guest starred on the series for 10 episodes until eventually leaving. The series ended when the duo finished Hershel's house, with a total of 89 episodes by Danz and 91 by Nova. In the finale, Rick and Shane decided to burn the barn, unfortunately Shane tried to kill Rick before he fell to the barn and turned in to a walker himself. His zombified body was then shot by Carl with a bow, alluding to zombified Shane's death in the TV series. Universe Nova and Danz had stated that they are in an alternate universe in The Walking Dead canon where Rick does not kill Shane and the other characters are creatures and animals. Rick founded a corporation called the GovOrg Industries, a new company that now controls most of the world during the zombie pandemic: *GovOrg makes it's own currency with Rick's face on them; it also releases food chains such as Papa Rick's Crispy Chicken and Papi Rick's Spicy Pork. It also revived Wal-Mart after the pandemic. *Shane's motivational tapes and his pig breeding house were both bought out by GovOrg, which were both threatened after Shane tried to refuse. **GovOrg Industries later destroyed his pig house. *GovOrg and Rick started the zombie infection so they could control the world. Rick, in this universe, also has an animal breeding fetish. This started when he started breeding Shane's sheep, but then he got more serious and started his own chicken coop where he enjoyed having the chickens have intercourse in front of him. Episodes UberHaxorNova: #Rick & Shane Build A Home #Cat Sighting #He Needs To Sleep On It #The Sheep's Time #On The Hunt #Stank Carl #A New Garden #Jim The Walker #The Search #The 2nd Jim #Enter Sophia #FOR THE LAND #Dark Wood #ENDERMAN ALERT! #INTRUDER APPROACHES! #Level Off The Land #TOO MANY SHEEP! #MOAR ANIMALS JOIN THE FRAY! #The Well #The BEST of Endings #Set Them FREE! #Underground Death Traps #The Sheep Pen #Cat Baby #SPAWNERS EVERYWHERE #Cat Follows Shane To Hell #MELONS HERE #The Cat House #LAND OF THE RED SHEEP #Rick + Sheep = Love #Moar Leveling Off #Back Into The Depths #IRON GOLEM NAMED HANK #GINSENG FOR LORI #A 1 on 1 With Hank #COWS FOUND #BENT KNOB STORIES #WITHIN DARKNESS #ONE BIG MINE #Cashing In #PILLAR BUILDER #STUPID SLABS #OH BOY WE LEARNED A GLITCH #LOOK AT THAT NASTY BARN #STILL BUILDING #WE NEED EACH OTHER #RICK AND SHANE DO BATTLE #THE HUNT IS ON #WOLVES FOUND #NEOPOLITAN WOLF HOUSE #HOLY SH*T ALL THOSE CHICKENS #Meet The Carl #SLEEPING SITUATION #PEE POOP #MEET THE LORI #PUMPKIN HEADS #CAT SLAUGHTER #BABY CHICKENS #CAVE TIME WITH CARL #SPIDERS AND DEMONS #CARL CRASHES OVER AND OVER #ENCHANTMENT TABLE #THE NEED FOR BOOKS #SMART WATER #BOTTLE CAP JUICER #SALT WATER TAFFY #DAY 80 BARN BUILDING #MY OWN PIG HOUSE #EMPTY GREEN TEA #FEEDIN AND BREEDIN #COUNTING BLOCKS #WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN #MOAR BOOKSHELVES #RICKS STORAGE ROOM #A SET PLAN #HOW TO BUILD A ROOF #TO SCALE OR NOT TO SCALE #OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #REVENGE A DISH BEST SERVER WITH COW #A TRAP THAT BACKFIRES #WHILE DANS IN THE POOPER #THE WAY YOU MOOOOOVE #RETURN OF NEOPOLITAN HOUSE #STUPID TREE #THE SHEEP MUST BE YELLOW #PARKOUR COW #EASTER EGG #TEXTS FROM LORI #DEEP TALK WITH SHANE #A CHANGED MAN #FINALE- COMPLETED LAND!! Danz Newz #Pt1 #Pt2 #Pt3 #Pt4 #Pt5 #Pt6 #Pt7 #Pt8 #Pt9 #Pt10 #Pt11 #Pt12 #Pt13 #Pt14 #Pt15 #Pt16 #Pt17 #Pt18 #Pt19 #Pt20 #Pt21 #Pt22 #Pt23 #Pt24 #Pt25 #Pt26 #Pt27 #Pt28 #Pt29 #Pt30 #Pt31 #Pt32 #Pt33 #Pt34 #Pt35 #Pt36 #Pt37 #Pt38 #Pt39 #Pt40 #Pt41 #Pt42 #Pt43 #Pt44 #Pt45 #Pt46 #Pt47 #Pt48 #Pt49 #Pt50 #Pt51 #Pt52 #Pt53 #Pt54 #Pt55 #Pt56 #Pt57 #Pt58 #Pt59 #Pt60 #Pt61 #Pt62 #Pt63 #Pt64 #Pt65 #Pt66 #Pt67 #Pt68 #Pt69 #Pt70 #Pt71 #Pt72 #Pt73 #Pt74 #Pt75 #Pt76 #Pt77 #Pt78 #Pt79 #Pt80 #Pt81 #Pt82 #Pt83 #Pt84 #Pt85 #Pt86 #Pt87 #Pt88 #Pt89 #Finale Spin-Offs Hershel's World: MineZ On July 24, 2012, Danz and Nova uploaded the first in their Hershel's World: MineZ series. The series is a spin-off of Hershel's Land in which the two played in a MineZ server (based off of DayZ). It's original purpose was to serve as a "bridge of sorts to the Breaking Bad series." The Prison Before leaving to North Carolina on vacation, Dan announced that the Hershel's Land Machinima had been completed and that he would edit the video once he returned. He also said that the next project he and Nova would be working on would be replicating The Prison from Season 3 of "The Walking Dead." Breaking Bad-themed series During a tumblr Q&A session, Dan replied to a question about the status of Hershel's Land. He said that after he and Nova complete The Prison, they would move on to their original plan of a Breaking Bad series. In the Hershel's Land Finale after being forced out of Hershel's Land James tells Dan not to worry about it because he "Knows a guy, who knows a guy in New Mexico.", which futher hints at the Breaking Bad series. Trivia *Danz killed all of his chickens. *Nova blew up the cow pen with TNT. Ironically, it was Nova who found the cows. * Dan and Nova said in an episode that they were gonna release the map to the public after the Machinima was made. But they have probably forgotten about it, and never released it. * The duo got to play with Chandler Riggs, the actor known to play Carl in the television series. Gallery Hershel old land.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail (eps 1-20) Hershel new land.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail (eps 21-51, 63-74) defaultnova.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail (eps 52-62) defaultpoop.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail (eps 75-91) HERSHEL'S LAND -5.jpg|Danz's Thumbnail (eps 1-49, 62-88) defaultdanz.jpg|Danz's Thumbnail (eps 50-61) tumblr_m7nwxfBQIa1qdwhlpo1_500.jpg|Danz's Hershel's World Thumnail default (3).jpg|Nova's Hershels World Thumbnail Also see *Asgard - another series based on a film/tv series. Category:Series Category:Danz Newz Category:Paragon Nova Category:Location Category:Minecraft_series Category:Completed series Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Media Based series Category:Finished series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Series starting in 2012 Category:Creature + Non-Creature Series Category:Celebrity appearances Category:Hershel's Land